How to Add a Book
Adding a book is easy! But first, a few things to note. *Consistency is very important, especially within the Template boxes and the Categories applied at the bottom of the page. These are the ways other people will find the books you're entering, so we have to make sure they're all as consistent as possible. *Please only add books that you've read before. We want to be as specific as we can in these articles. If you've heard that so-and-so is a gay book but have no real idea how or why because you haven't read it yet, don't make an article until you've got a bit more to go on. *If you have any questions, feel free to get in touch with me and I'll do everything I can to help you out. Cover Image You'll need to be a member of Wikia to do this. If you can't, don't worry about it; just enter your book, and someone else will take care of the cover image. If you are a member, though, keep reading! #First, you need to have an image to upload. Try doing a search for your book at Google Images or LibraryThing. Save it to your computer, and make sure you remember where you put it. #Now, click Upload a new image. The link is at the bottom of the menu on the left side of your screen. #All you need to worry about on this page is the Source filename and Destination filename. For the Source filename, you can click browse and locate the file on your computer. The Destination ''filename should be the last name of the primary author of the book and then a simplified title. So the ''Destination filename ''for to William Shakespeare's ''Romeo and Juliet, for instance, would be Shakespeareromeojuliet.jpg. #Now click Upload image, the big green oval on the screen, and you're good to go! The Article Itself Now it's time to work on the article itself. This is what you've been waiting for! #Click Create a new article. The link is at the bottom of the menu on the left side of your screen, just above the Upload a new image link from the last section. #In the dialog box, name your page. The name of your page should be the exact ''title (including capitalization) of the work you want to include in the IGFDB. Then, choose Standard Layout and click ''Create a new article. #The WYSWYG editor should appear now. At the top of the screen will be various formatting options, and at the top of the editing field should be two green puzzle pieces. These are templates that are included on each page. You'll have to fill out information in each one. #Click the left puzzle piece. The Template:Contentbox dialog box should pop up, and you can click edit in the bottom right corner. #A new dialog box should appear. Just fill out the answers! ##For Intensity, you may want to read about the IGFDB intensity scale and choose a number accordingly. (Stick to whole numbers and halves only, please.) ##For Sexualities, browse the Sexualities category and see what fits. Separate sexualities with a semi-colon and a space. ##For Issues, browse the Issues category and see what fits. Separate issues with a semi-colon and a space. #When you're done, click the green oval OK in the bottom right corner. #Repeat this process with the green puzzle piece on the left, the Template:Novelbox. ##'Box Title '''should be the title of the work, again with correct capitalization. ##'Image should be the image you uploaded, in the form File:imagename.jpg. ##Ignore '''imagewidth and caption. ##'Author', Translator, and Language '''should be pretty self-explanatory. '''Language '''should be the original language of the book. ##For '''Genre, browse the Genres category and see what fits. Separate genres with a semi-colon and a space. ##'Date' is the publication year, preferably of the book's original publication. ##'Pages' is the number of pages of the book. Some books will have various editions with different numbers of pages. Just pick one to give us a ballpark figure on the length. ##'LCC '''is the Library of Congress Classification number. You can find this on most Wikipedia entries. Another way to find it is to look up your book in the Library of Congress catalog. Just copy and paste the numbere here. It'll have a bunch of numbers and letters and a period or two. Just roll with it. #Once you have all that out of the way, it's pretty much easy sailing. Read the brief instructions for each section of the page and do what they say. (Make sure you delete them once you write something there!) #The last thing to worry about is Categories. The last green puzzle piece at the bottom of the page is another template, this one containing the first two categories for your new book. You'll want to click it, then click the Edit button in the right-hand corner of the dialog box. Next, you'll want to enter the name of the ''primary ''author: last name first, separated by a comma and a space, then the first name and middle name, if relevant. #Now that that's out of the way, you have to add more categories. To do this, click the gray ''Add category button at the bottom of the page. You'll want to add the Sexualities '''and '''Issues you included in the first template box and the Genres '''from the second template box. You'll also want to browse the Types category to see what fits and add those here, too. Hit ENTER after each category; don't separate them with a semi-colon like you did above in the templates. It's very, very important to remain consistent here with the way everything else is set up in the database. If you don't, your book will get lost, and we don't want that. #You're done! Now click the big green oval '''Save page button at the bottom and you're good to go! Make sure the page actually saved; sometimes, Wikia brings up a Preview page first just for you to verify things look the way you want them to. That's all there is to it, folks. Pretty easy, right? Now you've added to the IGFDB! And the more you add, the better our database will be! So keep on doing it!